


【授翻】【信条Tenet】The Right Time 时机已到

by spacemonkey42



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 时机总是不到，而有时到了
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	【授翻】【信条Tenet】The Right Time 时机已到

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyellowlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyellowlight/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Right Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154778) by [softyellowlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyellowlight/pseuds/softyellowlight). 



“ _ **时机还不到，**_ ”尼尔心想。他搅了搅茶，望着主人公抿一口自己为他泡好的咖啡。主人公正伏在一台笔电前，为某些任务物资做筹备。他是如此全神贯注，瞧上去心无旁骛，不时为屏幕上的什么低声咒骂。 _“_ ** _上帝，他真美，_** ”尼尔想。他想站到主人公身后，揉捏他紧绷的双肩，想要扯开那昂贵的西装衣领亲吻他的脖颈，想要往他的耳中喷吐下流的低语。他想要摁阖笔电，将之远远扫到一旁，想要跨坐到主人公的腿上然后——时机还不到。主人公几乎还不认识他。临近主人公的开端，逼近尼尔的终点。他对于将要（已经）发生的一切一无所知。

主人公抬了抬头，对上尼尔直勾勾的目光。“咖啡不错，谢了。”他咕哝到。他微笑，但瞧上去很勉强。与他更晚些（早些）时候给他的星光般明亮的笑容相去甚远——当他们共枕于一张床，手指交织，仍然气喘吁吁的时候。尼尔缓缓将视线从照旧敲打键盘的主人公身上移开。他瞟了一眼指向凌晨2：32的挂钟，不由得对它升起埋怨。并非为着它展示了当前的钟点，而是它展示了两人浪费掉多少宝贵时间“拯救世界”，而不是感受彼此。主人公必然是注意到了尼尔在看钟，于是也抬起头。“操，已经这么晚了，”他评价道。

  
“ _ **你想都想不到，**_ ”尼尔想说。

***

“ _ **时机还不到，**_ ”主人公心想。他终于（刚刚）招募了尼尔，而尼尔刚刚通过了主人公设计的一系列招募测试中的一个（不过，他自然是会通过的）。一如既往地，尼尔摆出一副硬汉面孔，看在任何不像主人公对他那样熟识的人眼里，无疑冷静、镇定又从容。他能瞧出这只是种佯装，而尼尔的内心天翻地覆。主人公憎恨自己在做（做过）的事，憎恨折磨自己心爱的人。但他同样清楚地意识到除此之外，别无他法。真正重要的不是他们，从来没是过（从来不会是）。

尼尔正穿上他的外套，准备离开他们所在的设施。主人公能看到他系纽扣的手在颤动——幅度轻微，由于尼尔的努力自控——但仍是在颤抖。主人公想将尼尔的手握在自己手中，将那些美丽的手指带到唇边逐一亲吻，直到颤抖停止，并且再也不允许这种颤动发生。他想要紧拥尼尔入怀，告诉他“我很抱歉”，并且向他保证他再也不会担惊受怕。但那将会是谎言，并且时机还未到。

这个时期的尼尔看上去颇为不同。更天真，或许。但他的轮廓甚至比那个将会（曾经）属于他的尼尔更加锐利。他对于将要（已经）发生的一切一无所知——恐惧和痛苦，没错，但也有欢愉。

尼尔走出大门时，主人公让一只手落在他的肩膀。这就是他能有的全部，但聊胜于无。

“干得漂亮，”他说，略带生硬地。尼尔没有回话。

“我说认真的，”主人公补充道。

真是个世纪性的轻描淡写。

***

“ _ **时机还不到，**_ ”尼尔心想。他们身处某个时髦阔气的晚间派对，时间上大体处于尼尔和主人公的半中央。那段稍纵即逝、命中注定、光辉绚烂的时光。

但他们来这里是为了公事的。“ _ **永远是为了他妈的公事的，**_ ”尼尔暗自叹息道。他们正试图说服某个消息灵通的贵族投更多钞票给计划的下一（上一）个阶段。

舞池的另一头，主人公正跟她站在一起。他倾身向前，正为了她说的什么事发笑。他的手落在她钻石环绕的小臂，仿佛他们是亲密旧识，而非彼此利用的生意伙伴。

尼尔知道这不是真的，主人公对她这种魅力全开的火花，在这个安逸奢华的地方敲定他们丰厚的资金。但他不得不承认自己仍感到嫉妒。他抿了一口——好吧，实际上是猛吞一口——手里的伏特加特调，看向天花板。上方是华丽的拱顶，覆盖精致的壁画。上帝也在其中，被天使们簇拥着。尼尔忍不住在脑海中将主人公替换到上帝的位置。翻手为云，覆手为雨；时而触手可及，时而又仿佛相隔千里。满怀爱意而又疏远冷漠。绝对自制而又随心所欲。

“ _ **操它的，**_ ”尼尔想，将杯中物一饮而尽。他喝了多少了？已经记不清了。他不是第一次（最后一次）地希望自己能像主人公一样，任务期间永远保持清醒，但他做不到。“ _ **操它的正确时机。我要上了。**_ ”

他这就要大步走到主人公跟前，然后隐晦地、但不是太隐晦地，挽住他的胳膊，然后将他拽到大厅尽头那间漂亮的大理石浴室里，然后双膝跪地，然后——

主人公正在大步走向他。 那名贵族转过身，开始与一对殷切的老夫妇寒暄。

主人公从容不迫地几步跨过两人之间的距离，来到尼尔面前。

“嘭，”他悄声说，“这才叫大获全胜，宝贝。”

尼尔忍不住笑起来。他知道这里的“宝贝”只不过是一种习语，并非指向他的爱称——现在还不是，不过将来会是的。

***

“ _ **时机还不到，**_ ”主人公心想。他们需要休息。在他们玩的这个烂游戏里，休息的机会实在是太少了。当然，有航班的途中，以及偶尔的长车程，或者战前会议和开始突击前的几个小时。但那些时间通常塞满了太多的焦虑，太多要消化的信息，太多事情要记忆；或者太逼仄，太狭窄而难以休息。他为难地想尽量舒适一点。“ _ **我在任何时候感到过舒适吗？**_ ”主人公问自己。“ _ **有啊，**_ ”一个答案从深处浮现，“ _ **你跟尼尔在一起的时候是舒适的。**_ ”

他们共住一间旅馆房间。这是出于安全考量。一个人警戒的时候，另一个人可以阖会儿眼。如果两人住一间房，就消除了一个人被绑架或谋杀、另一个人还一无所知的可能。房间宽敞、暖和而现代。两张豪华大床，数把椅子和一张内嵌式的桌子，一间带有spa的浴室，一个不仅能观赏城市夜景、必要时还能作为快速逃脱路线的阳台。

他们早些时候在交谈——重述今晚在贵族派对已经（将要）被敲定的交易，主人公为搞到如此丰厚的资金松了一口气——但如今已陷入沉默。不是尴尬的沉默，而是那种两个相互熟识、不再感到需要用闲谈填补空挡的人之间心照不宣的沉默。“ _ **舒适，**_ ”主人公发现自己再次想道。

他叹了口气。他们还有今晚剩下的、明早航班之前的时间用来休息。他往后靠到躺椅上，暗自咒骂自己仍然非常清醒的事实。

尼尔端给他一杯威士忌，波光粼粼的蜜棕色。这感觉像是他提醒主人公的方式，提醒他任务已经结束，他们干得不错，而现在可以像这样松松筋骨，稍作放纵了。当他接过酒杯，主人公不禁注意到尼尔的停留，两人的手指相触延长了那么一秒。

他吞下一口丝滑、辛辣的液体，当尼尔于他身旁落座。对于一个如此宽敞的沙发而言，他坐得实在毫无必要地近，两人的腿部贴在一起。主人公将手中的威士忌置于面前的咖啡桌，再次放松向后靠去。

尼尔长长地吸了口气，仿佛下定某种决心，然后将脑袋枕到主人公的肩膀上。他们贴合得天衣无缝，就好像已经（将要）这样做了无数次。

“ ** _时机到了_** _，_ ”主人公转头，尼尔稍稍坐起，他的面庞依旧只有毫厘之遥，双眼几乎是在闪耀着的。他消除了这个距离。两人的双唇贴到一处，刹那之间仿佛群星归位——熟稔而隽永，就像击中海岸的浪涛——即便对于其中一人而言还是全新的领域。

主人公的手指嵌入尼尔的发中加深这一吻，而尼尔的双手捧住主人公的两颊，将两人紧紧地贴在一起，仿佛他们随时会被击打漂离，仿佛要将两人合为一体。主人公缓缓起身，一边仍在如饥似渴地亲吻着他深爱着的（曾经爱的，将要爱的）男人，迈步将他带向其中一张大床。他转过方向，轻柔地、坚定地将尼尔推到上面，然后对着身下这个发丝凌乱、双眼圆睁、无惧无畏的美丽男人开怀微笑起来。

时机从来都是不到。

  
时机永远都是正好。

  
操它的时机。

  
此时此刻就是他们所需的全部。

FIN.


End file.
